1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gear-shifting device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a gear-shifting device for a vehicle that prevents a gear-shifting lever from being improperly shifted to seventh-gear when being abruptly gear-shifted to third or fifth-gear while more accurately performing a manual gear shift to a driver intended gear-shifting level.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manual gear-shifting device is installed between a clutch and a differential gear and is provided to appropriately gear-shift driving force of an engine based on a driving state of a vehicle and a gear-shifting lever is installed within an interior of the vehicle to allow a driver to perform a gear-shifting operation. This manual gear-shifting device is a structure in which the gear-shift lever installed within the interior side of the vehicle and a gear-shifting operation mechanism are connected to each other via a cable. When the driver operates the gear-shifting lever, a shift case and a select cable are operated to operate the gear-shifting operation mechanism, thereby performing a gear-shifting operation.
Recently, to satisfy driver's desire for a gear-shifting device having multiple gears, an increase in output torque and power of the vehicle, and an improvement in driving performance of the vehicle, a gear-shifting device having a high-level of gear-shifting level of seven gear or more has been developed. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary manual gear-shifting gate of a seven gear manual gear-shifting device, when in order to gear-shift to seventh-gear, the gear-shifting to seventh-gear is generally performed by selecting and shifting the gear-shifting lever to seventh-gear from a fifth or sixth-gear gear-shifting level position.
However, when attempting to gear-shift from first-gear to fourth-gear and reverse gear (R-gear) to fifth or sixth-gear, the gear-shifting lever may be improperly shifted to seventh-gear without passing through fifth-gear due to an excessive operation of the gear-shifting lever. Accordingly, when the gear-shifting lever is improperly shifted directly from a low gear to seventh-gear, revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine may be rapidly decreased or the vehicle may stall due to an abrupt gear-shift which may not be intended by the driver and a gear ratio difference, such that passenger safety may not be guaranteed.
The matters described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.